Overprotective
by JacobBlack18
Summary: The Montezs move to Alburquerque after the death of their dad. Gabi's older brother is very protective of her. What happens when Troy Bolton meets Gabriella Montez? R&R Please. I need at least 5 reviews to update
1. Chapter 1 New School & Town

Overprotective

Overprotective

16-year-old Gabriella Montez and her family just moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico. Gabriella's father died a few months ago and his death rocked the Montezs' household. So they decided to move from Chicago to Albuquerque. The truck pulled up to the driveway of the Montezs' new house. Gabriella, her mom Maria, and her older brother 17-year-old Nathan got out of their car. Nathan had his Ipod on full blast blocking out any thing his mother or sister said. Of course being the caring brother he was, he has been protective of Gabriella ever since their father's death.

"Wow. The house is beautiful mom." "I know. It is. Nathan what do you think?" After no response, Ms. Montez and Gabriella looked at Nathan who was leant up on the car looking at his Ipod. Ms. Montez pulled the headphones out of Nathan's ear. "Mom. Why did you do that?" "I asked you a question about the house. Do you like it?" Nathan looked at the house. He nodded. "Now can I have my headphones back?" Ms. Montez shook her head and handed Nathan his headphones as she walked inside the house. Gabriella leant up against the car next to Nathan. "I wonder what the school is going to be like." Nathan looked at Gabriella. He had shut off his Ipod and listened to Gabriella. "I hope it's a good school." "Yeah. What's it called again?" "East High I think." Gabriella looked up at the bright blue sky. Nathan followed her as he stared up at it too. "What are you thinking about?" Gabriella's eyes came back down to the ground. "Dad. I miss him Nate." He nodded his head in agreement. "I know me too. I promise you we'll get through this together. You, me, and mom."

She nodded her head. Nathan put an arm around her and gave her a hug. "Now let's go in and unpack our stuff." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Oh that's going to be fun." Nathan laughed and they walked inside their new home.

16-year-old Troy Bolton ran downstairs and into the kitchen where his parents, Jack and Lucille Bolton were. His parents looked up at him as he ran into the kitchen and straight into the refrigerator. "Troy what have I told you about running in the house?" his mother asked. "To never run in the house cause it's dangerous." He replied pulling out a bottle of water. He gulped down half the bottled. He looked up at his mom. She was pulling out a rack of chocolate chip cookies, his favorite. He went over to the table where the cookies were being carefully taken off the cookie sheet. He grabbed one but his mother smacked his hand and he dropped it. "Ow. What was that for?" he asked rubbing his hand where his mother just hit him.

"Those aren't for you mister. Those are for the new neighbors who just moved in." "Oh new neighbors great." Troy said sarcastically. His mother glared at him. His dad laughed. "What?" "You should be more grateful Troy." "Of course sorry mother." "Yeah Troy. I mean I heard that the new neighbors have a beautiful daughter. Who knows? You might like her." Troy glared at his dad. He hated it when his personal life was brought up. "Hey I'm just saying Troy." his dad replied after the glare he got from his son. Troy shrugged. "Oh well I'm going to the river courts to practice with the boys. I'll see you guys later." Troy grabbed his water and walked out of the kitchen. "Troy!" His mother yelled from the kitchen.

"What mom?" "Come home at 6:30. We're going over to the new neighbors to welcome them." Troy groaned. He hated meeting new neighbors. "Fine. I'll see you at 6:25." "Okay. Have fun son." His dad yelled back. "Bye." Troy left his house and walked past the new neighbors on his way to the river courts. He saw a beautiful young brunette girl caring a box inside. "I wonder who that is? She's kind of cute." He thought to himself. He then walked to the river courts. The river courts were a miniature park next to a river. It had basketball courts where Troy and his friends from the team would practice after school. It also had a playground with a few black tables around the park. It also had a pathway that most people walk or skateboard on that surrounded the entire river. Troy ran over to the courts where his best friends Chad, Zeke, and Jason were.

"Sup captain. What took you so long?" Chad, the one that knew Troy the longest asked. "Oh nothing. My parents were just telling me that we're going over to the new neighbors later." "Oh that'll be fun huh Troy?" Zeke said taking the ball from Chad and shooting it into the hoop. Troy chuckled. "Oh yeah. It'll be super fun." Troy took the ball and shot it into the hoop. "Okay two on two. Let's go." They practice and stopped at 6:18. Troy looked at his watch and saw what time it was. "Sorry guys. I gotta go. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." "Okay. See you later Troy." Troy waved goodbye and ran home. He walked in through the door to find his parents all dressed nicely. His dad was in a suit with a red tie while his mother was dressed in a black dress.

"Hey there you are Troy. Go upstairs and take a quick shower. Then wear the suit I put on your bed." Troy didn't get to reply as his mother shoved him a towel and shoved him upstairs. After a quick shower, he dried his hair and put on the suit his mother laid out on his bed. It was a black suit with a light blue shirt. He put it on and ran downstairs to meet his dad. Mr. Bolton shoved him some shoes and Troy put them on. Mrs. Bolton came from the kitchen with a plate of cookies and brownies. "Okay come on you guys. Let's go." The Bolton family then walked over to the Montezs' house.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

okay so i didn't get 5 reviews but i got 4 so that's good enough. anyways enjoy ch. 2 hope you enjoy it

The Boltons arrive at the Montezs' front door. Mr. Bolton rang the doorbell as Troy stood in the back. He had his hands in his pockets. His palms were sweating and he was trying to dry them in his pockets. It was kind of working but not really. He didn't get why he was so nervous meeting the new neighbors. He usually couldn't wait to end this kind of things. But then he remembered earlier that day when he saw a girl he thought was cute. He snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened to reveal the same girl he saw earlier.

"Oh hi." "Hi. We're the Boltons. We came here to welcome your family to the neighborhood." "Oh okay. Well I'm Gabriella Montez." She shook Jack and Lucille's hand. "Come in. I'll get my mom." The Boltons walk in. "Oh by the way Gabriella, this is our son Troy." Jack said pointing to Troy. Troy smiled at her. She smiled back. "Hi nice to meet you Troy." "You too." "Gabriella. These are for you and the family." Lucille said handing the plate of baked goods to Gabriella. "Oh Mrs. Bolton you really didn't have to." "Oh I always welcome everyone with some bake goods. I'm really into cooking and baking." "Oh okay then. Um I'll go get my mom." Gabriella takes the plate of baked goods into the kitchen. Minutes later, she comes back with her mom.

"Oh hi there." Maria said greeting the Boltons. "Hi." Both Jack and Lucille said but Troy kept quiet while staring at Gabriella. "Honey why don't you go get Nathan." "Okay mom." Gabriella walks upstairs to go get Nathan. "Well come sit down." Maria led them to the couches where they sat. Jack and Lucille sat at the large couch with Maria while Troy sat a single couch. A few minutes later, Gabriella walked downstairs with Nathan. They walked over to where everybody was. The parents stopped talking as the brother, sister duo walked upon them. "Nathan I like you to meet the Boltons and their son Troy." Nathan shook both Jack and Lucille's hand. He looks over to Troy. Troy stood up and shook his hand.

"So Nathan, Gabriella where are you guys attending school?" Jack asked after taking a sip of coffee. "East High." Gabriella responded. Troy almost choked on his hot chocolate. He couldn't believe that the girl he had a crush on was going to his school. Everyone turned to him and looked at him weirdly. "Sorry. Um it's hot." They all nodded and went back to talking. Pretty soon, the parents left to so look around the house. That left the teens together. There was silence for a few minutes. Troy broke the silence. "So umm…Nathan, do you play any sports?" "Basketball and soccer." "No way. So do I." Nathan looks at Troy. "Are you serious?" "Yeah. Well except the soccer part but I'm a basketball player." "Oh that's cool. Maybe we could play sometime." "Yeah that'll be great. Hey what about tomorrow. You can come to play with me and the guys at the river courts." "The guys?" "Oh yeah. The guys are my friends from the team and school. They're really cool guys. You should meet them."

"Sure I guess." "Cool." Troy looks at Gabriella. "So Gabi do you play sports?" "Me and sports don't go together actually." Troy chuckles. "Oh I see. So what are you good at?" "Um math and science." "Awesome. I've needed help in Geometry. Maybe you can help me?" "I'll be glad to." "Great." "So where's you father?" Both Nathan and Gabriella's faces turn sad. "He died a few months ago." Troy's face got sad. "Oh I'm sorry." "It's okay." They sit in silence again. Then Jack walked in. "Hey kids. What are you guys talking about?" "Oh nothing. Hey dad Nathan plays basketball and soccer." "Oh really? Are you any good?" "Good?" Gabriella said laughing. "Nate's a pro at it." "I'm not that good." "Huh maybe you should play up against Troy sometime." "We got it all plan out for tomorrow." "That's cool. Hey Troy can you do me a favor?" "What is it dad?" "Can you run back to the house and grab your mother's recipe book? Ms. Montez wants the recipe for your mother's cookies." "Sure no problem." "It's getting dark outside. Hey Gabriella do you think you can go with Troy?" "Umm…sure." "Okay thanks you guys." Jack hands Troy the keys and they leave.

Before they left, Nathan pulled Gabriella around. "Be careful out there. It's dark." "I know Nate. Besides I have Troy with me." Troy looked up in surprise when he realized that Gabriella already trusted him. He smiled. They leave the house and Nathan goes into the kitchen with Jack. Along the walk to Troy's house, they started talking. "So your brother seems protective of you." "Yeah he's been like that ever since my dad passed away." "Hmm. I think that's sweet of your brother. If I had a little sister I would be protective of her too." "I think you're sweet." Gabriella realized what she just said and blushed. Troy saw her blushing and chuckled. "Umm…sorry." "Na it's okay. So Gabi…it's okay if I call you Gabi right?" "Yeah." "Cool. Tell me something about yourself Gabi." "Umm…what do you want to know?"

"Oh I don't know. Anything." "Okay. Well I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm 16-years-old and I just moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico from Chicago and I'm what you call an nerd." Troy looked at her. "Wow. I don't think you look like a nerd. You're beautiful. Maybe you're just smarter. I wouldn't call you a nerd." This time Troy realized what he said and blushed. Gabriella giggled. Troy looks at her. "What's so funny?" "Nothing." "Oh Montez. You're already lying to me." She giggled again. "No I'm not Bolton." He laughs along with her. They both reach Troy's house and Troy grabs his mom's recipe book. They leave and walk back to the Montezs'. After another hour of talking with everyone, the Boltons finally leave and walks home.

That night Troy couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning. He thought to himself.

Troy's thoughts:

Man why can't I get her out of my head? I can't sleep either. Am I crushing on her? No I can't be. I mean I felt sparks but I don't know if they're what you call sparks. I don't think she felt them. Did she?

Gabriella went to bed thinking about Troy.

Gabriella's thoughts:

Troy seems nice. I mean he's kind of cute. Oh my god. Gabriella are you crushing on your new neighbor? No I can't be. I wonder if he felt the same sparks between us? Who am I kidding? He doesn't feel the same way. Does He?

The End. Review Please! Much appreciated if you do.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day was Sunday

The following day was Sunday. Troy woke up with a smile on his face. For the first time ever in his life, Troy woke up on Sunday without his mom bugging him to. He got up, put on a shirt and basketball shorts then ran downstairs. His mom was going to yell his name but stopped when she saw him coming into the kitchen.

"Morning mom." "Morning Troy. You're up early." Troy chuckled at his mom's facial expression. "Well I have a good reason." "Oh really?" His mom asked. "Yeah. I am going to invite Nathan to practice with the guys and me." "That's a good reason I guess. Oh well at least you're up." Troy smiles and sits down to breakfast. He soon realizes that his dad wasn't at the table. "Where's dad?"

"Oh he went out for an early jog." "At his age?" Troy asked surprised. His mom gave him a look. "I mean he doesn't have to stay in shape. He's already fit." Troy boasted after receiving a glare from his mom. Lucille laughed and shook her head. Troy finished his breakfast and went into his room. He picked up his cell phone and called the Montezs.

Gabriella was in the bathroom washing her face when she heard the phone ring. Nathan was in his room listening to his Ipod and didn't hear Gabriella tell him to answer it. Their mom had left early for work. Gabriella groaned and ran downstairs and picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Is Gabriella there?" the voice asked. Gabriella suddenly knew whom it was but played along. "This is she." "Oh hey Gabi. It's Troy." "Hi Troy. What's up?" "I just wanted to see if your brother is there. We schedule a little practice game so he can show me his basketball skills."

"Oh yeah he's here. He's in his room. Do you want me to get him?" "Uh no. That'll be all right. I don't want to bother him. Just tell him to come to the river courts at 10." "Okay Troy. Is that all?"

Troy was wondering if he should ask her if she wanted to come to the game but decided not to. "No. That'll be all. Thanks. Bye Gabriella." "Okay bye Troy." They hang up and Gabriella races upstairs to see Nathan still in his bed listening to his Ipod. Gabriella walked to the front of his room and stared at him with his arms folded across her chest. He slowly lifted his head to see his sister standing there.

"May I help you?" he asked looking at her and pulling one headphone out of his ear. "Yeah. Troy just called and told me to tell you that the little practice game between you guys are at 10 at the river courts." "Oh right I almost forgot about that." He said chuckling. Gabriella went over to him and sat next to him. "Are you going to join the team?" Nathan shrugged. "I don't know Gabi. Maybe. Maybe not." "You should Nate. It'll be good for you." Nathan looked at his younger sister. "I don't know. We'll have to wait and see little sis." Gabriella smiled and then left the room.

Around 9:45, Nathan got ready putting on a black short sleeve shirt and pair of red of basketball shorts. He ran downstairs in his Nikes and went onto the kitchen where Gabriella was. She looked up at him. "Hey sis. What are you doing?" "Nothing. I see you are getting ready to go to practice with Troy." "Yeah so?" "Nothing. I was just wondering." Nathan grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He looks at Gabriella who had her head down reading a book. He thought for a few minutes. "Gabi?" "Yeah?" she asked looking up at him. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me to practice? I mean you look so bored reading." Gabriella glared at him. "I'm fine. Just go okay. I'll be fine." He nodded and ran out the door.

A few minutes later, he arrived at the park. He walked around the place until he saw Troy and a couple of guys playing at the far away courts near a river. He ran towards them. "Hey Troy." Troy turned around to see Nathan running towards them. He walked over to where Nathan stopped and shook his hand. "Hey Nathan. Glad you made it." "Yeah." The guys walked up from behind Troy. "Hey who's this?" Chad asked looking at Nathan. "Oh guys. I'll like you guys to meet Nathan Montez. He just moved here from Chicago and also attending East High." Everyone shook Nathan's hand.

"Nathan I like you to meet my man Chad Danforth. We go way back. We were childhood friends since kindergarten. This is Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor." Nathan smiled at them. They smiled back. "They're all from the team." "Oh nice to meet you guys." "So I invited Nathan here so he can show us some of his moves." "You play Nathan?" asked Chad. "Yeah a little." "All right. Show us your moves Nathan." Zeke said passing him the ball. Ho took the ball. "Alright boys go easy on him. He hasn't played with the Wildcats yet. Boys guard." Troy said while laughing to himself.

The others just laughed. Zeke and Jason played defense while Nathan went up against them trying to get the ball to the other court. Troy and Chad stand on the sidelines watching Nathan's every move. Zeke stood in the back as Jason went face to face with Nathan. Nathan dribbled the ball between his legs and then passed Jason with a fake left then bumped into Zeke. Zeke tried to steal the ball from him but Nathan fake a shot and then pull back and shot in a 3 pointer. The guys watched in astonishment. "Wow. That kid's good." Chad whispered to Troy. Troy smiled.

"Yeah but he hasn't face us yet." Chad chuckled. Troy stepped onto the court with Chad and signaled Zeke and Jason to get to the sidelines. They did so. Nathan turns and faces them. "Alright nice moves Nathan. Now let's see how you go up against me." Troy said confidently. Nathan nodded. Troy gave him the ball. He took it and went up against Chad first while Troy was in the back. He ran up against Chad and tried to pass him but to no avail. He stepped back and then ran past Chad and Troy. He went for the point in but got blocked by Troy. he fell back to the concrete and looked at Troy.

"Nice try Nate. Now let's see your defense." Troy got the ball and went up against Nathan one on one. Chad had joined the others. Troy tried passing him but couldn't. He then stepped back and shot in a 3 pointer while Nathan tried to block him. Nathan watched the ball go in. He turned and face Troy. "Wow Bolton. You're good." "You're not so bad yourself Montez." They play for a few more hours and then Nathan decided to go home to check on Gabriella. He waved goodbye and walked home. He unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Gabi? Where are you?" he called out. No answer. He walked into the living room to find her asleep. He smiled. He put a blanket on her and walked upstairs to clean up.

AN: Okay I know that wasn't all about Troyella but I thought that I should have Troy and Nathan bond before Troyella happens. Anyways review please. Next chapter is about the Montezs' first day at East High. What drama awaits them? Guess you have to wait and find out.


	4. Chapter 4 First Day Pt 1

Ch. 4

Around 7:15, Nathan and Gabriella arrived at East High. Their mom dropped them off and then drove off to work. They felt like a thousand pairs of eyes were staring at them but no one was looking at them. Well except some girls who were looking at Nathan but besides that no one else.

They walked into the school halls that were filled with people who all knew each other. Nathan walked Gabriella to her locker and then walked to his. He really didn't want to leave her side cause he knew that Gabriella is always afraid of embarrassing herself in front of everyone on her first day of a new school. He reached his locker and opened it.

He put his bag in it and then closed it. "Hey Nathan!" He turned around when his name was called. He came face to face with Chad, Jason, and Zeke. "Hey guys. Where's Troy?" "He's on his way to school." "Oh okay then. So what do you guys do here at East High?" Nathan asked as they walked down the halls towards the entrance of the school. "Oh I don't know. We play ball, mess with people, and so on." Nathan chuckled at Chad's response. They reached the outdoors and walk to a table with people. Chad introduced him to a couple of more players from the team.

Then a guy on crutches came up to them. "Hey guys." The guy said. They all turned and gasped at the sight in front of them. Nathan didn't know who he was. "Dude what happened?" Chad asked the kid. "I fell off my bed while sleeping. I hit my table and the stack of books on my table fell on top of my leg." Some of the guys at the table laughed. Chad hit myself in the head. "Ugh dude coach is going to kill you when he finds out."

"Yeah I know." "So how long are you out for?" "The doctor said 5 months." "5 months! You have got to be kidding me!" Chad yelled. "I'm sorry Chad. Now the teams going to have to held tryouts for more players." "And you know how much Coach Bolton hates that." Chad replied. "Yeah I do trust me." Nathan suddenly remembered what Chad said.

"Whoa. Coach Bolton?" Nathan asked. Chad looked at him like he was dumb or something but remembered he was new to the school. "Oh yeah. Troy's dad is the head coach of the team. I totally forgot to tell you. I need to fill you in on everything around here at East High my friend." Chad put an arm around Nathan's shoulders. "First of all, Troy is the East High Primo boy. He's captain of the team and the only sophomore in history to make the varsity team and take us to a championship. Even though we lost but that's beside the point." Nathan chuckled at his last comment.

"Anyways moving on. We all are in cliques. There are always cliques. You have to be in one or you're just an outsider. And you my friend you are with us. The jocks." Nathan nodded like he understood but didn't understand why the school had to have cliques. Then suddenly a pink convertible pulled up and out stepped a blonde girl and a guy. Chad groaned. "And that my friend is the Ice Queen Sharpay Evans and her twin brother Ryan Evans. Don't and I mean don't ever try to reason with her. You never win. Period." Nathan nodded his head. "Well that's all you need to know my friend. If you know that, you'll get through your years here at East High."

Gabriella put her things in her locker and closed it. She turned around to try and find her brother through the crowded halls but couldn't. She sighed and gave up. She whipped out her phone and was about to call someone when she hears her name called. "Gabriella?" She looked up to see Troy standing in front of her. "Hey Troy." "Hey." They hug. The people walking by watched them. "So where's your brother?" Troy asked her after pulling away from her embrace.

"Um…I don't know exactly. He walked me to my locker and then walked to his and disappeared into the halls." Troy chuckled. "Is this your locker?" he asked her. "Yeah why?" "Oh nothing. It's just that my locker is right next to yours." "Oh well isn't that exciting. I get to see you every morning." She said unexpectly. Troy saw her blush and just laughed. He look straight into her eyes and so did she. They're stood there looking at each other until Troy realized what he was doing. He quickly broke eye contact.

He opened his locker and put his binder in there and closed it. He looks back to her. "We should go find the rest of the guys. Maybe your brother's with them." He said turning to her. "The guys?" "Yeah. There my friends that I introduced Nathan to at practice yesterday." "Oh." "Yeah um…should we go?" "Yeah sure." They walked down the hallways and out the front entrance. They shared laughs as they approach a table. Troy looked up as they stopped at a table. Chad saw him walking with her. "Sup Captain?" Troy smiled and did their handshake with Chad, Jason, and Zeke. He said hi to the others and saw Nathan. "What's up Nate?" "Hey Troy."

The guys stare at the girl that Troy brought with him. Chad called to Troy. "Hey Captain. Is this your girlfriend or something?" Gabriella blushed at Chad's comment. "Oh look she's blushing. She must be his girlfriend." Zeke pointed out the obvious. Troy turned to them. "Guys she's not my girlfriend. She's Nathan's sister, Gabriella." "Nathan you had a sister and you didn't tell me." Chad shot at him. Nathan just shrugged. He walked over to Gabi. "How you're doing sis?" "Good I guess." Nathan hugged her. He pulled away. "Gabi I like you to meet the buddies of Troy. That dude right there with the big afro is Chad, that's Jason, and that's Zeke." "Hi. Nice to meet you all." She replied. They all smiled at her.

Then Chad turned to face Troy. "Dude, Johnny hurt his foot, don't ask how." Troy stood in shock. "He broke his foot?" "Yeah." "Ugh who's going to be our point guard now?" Just then a idea came into Troy's head. He turned to face Nathan. "Hey Nate do you want to join the team?" Nathan looked at him puzzled. "What?"

AN: Okay that's all you guys. I know that there really wasn't that much Troyella fluff but there will be one chapter when Troy debates on if she should ask her out or not. That's like chapter 6. Anyways review. The next chapter is going to be more Troyella beginning and their first day at school still.


	5. Chapter 5 First Day Pt 2

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The bell rang signaling that the first day of school officially started. Troy and the rest are walking down the halls. Gabriella was following behind as the guys were ahead of her. Troy notices her and waits for her as the rest walked on. Gabriella looked up and smiled at him. "What do you have first?" Troy asked not breaking their eye contact. "Um…Darbus." Gabriella replied pulling out her schedule and reading it. Troy chuckled. "What's so funny?" "Nothing. It's just I have the same class with you." Gabriella's heart flutter when he said that. She smiled.

He smiled back. "Well, Miss Montez, may I escort you to your class?" Gabriella giggled at his silliness. "What?" he asked with a serious face. "Nothing. You're very funny you know that?" she replied linking their arms. "Why thank you." They laugh and walk to class. Nathan watched them walk to class and a smile crept on his face. Chad standing next to him looked at him weirdly. "Dude why are you smiling?" Nathan snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh nothing. It's nothing." He said quickly. He than walked off to Darbus's room. Chad followed confused.

Nathan walked in to find Troy sitting on top of his desk and Gabriella sitting on hers next to him. They were talking. Troy would stop every few seconds when someone says hi to him. Chad was messing around with Zeke, when Nathan pulled him away. "Dude what the hell is going on?" "Do you think Troy's hitting on my sister?" Nathan asked nodding in their direction. Chad turned to see Troy and Gabriella talking and smiling at each other. "Hmm…I think he is. I mean I haven't seem him this close to a girl for such a long time." Chad then suddenly realizes something. He turns to face Nathan.

"Hey why are you so interested in Troy's personal life?" Chad asked. "I'm not. I'm only interested when he's hitting on my sister." Chad nodded and was going to say something when a blonde old lady walked through the door with a booming voice. "Alright everyone take a seat!" Ms. Darbus said sitting down at the front of the class. Troy sat in his seat with Gabriella next to him. Chad sat behind Troy and Nathan sat behind Gabriella. Ms. Darbus takes a clipboard from her desk. She walks to the front and starts reading of names for roll call.

She finishes and turns back to the students. "Alright. First of all, I want to be the first teacher to welcome you all back to East High. And those of you, who are new, welcome to East High. I hope you all enjoy your stay here." She picks up another clipboard. "Now I am your drama teacher, Ms. Darbus. And I take drama seriously. So our first assignment is to find new talent besides playing the Evans as the lead rolls all the time." She adjusts her glasses and looks down a list of her students' names.

"Okay let's get to know our new composer this year, Kelsi Neilson." Kelsi shyly walks up to the front and stands next to Ms. Darbus. "Now I'm going to call you by pairs and we'll see if you have talent. Kelsi will play a song and I'll give you guys the lyrics." Kelsi sits at the piano in the front and waits for Ms. Darbus to call a pair.

"Alright first up are…Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez." Troy looks up in surprise, as does Gabriella. There's a little secret about Gabriella that only her brother and mother knew. She has a voice of an angel and now everybody's going to know that secret. They walk to the front slowly. They stand on each side of Ms. Darbus and she hands them papers. "Okay you can go when you're ready. And remember there's a talent in all of you." She sits down and waits for them to start. Troy looks at Gabriella whose face is red.

"Just to let you know, I can't sing whatsoever." Troy whispered to her. Gabriella giggles and her face returns to a normal color. Kelsi starts to play 'Just Wanna Be With You'.

Troy: You Know How Life Can Be. It Changes Over Night!

Both: It' not even raining but it's all right!

Gabriella: A Friend Like You,

Both: Always Makes It Easy!

Troy: I Know That You Get Me.

Both: Every time! Through Every up, through every down!

No Matter Where Life Takes Us, Nothing Can Break Us Apart!

Troy: You Know Its True,

Both: I Just Wanna Be With You

Gabriella: Hey...

Troy: Just Be With You

Gabriella: Oh, Yeah, Yeah

Both: All I Wanna Do Is Be With You, Be With You! There's Nothing We Can't Do, Just Wanna Be With You, Only You!

No Matter Where Life Takes Us, Nothing Can Break Us Apart!

Troy: You Know Its True,

Both: I Just Wanna Be With You I Just Wanna Be With You...

The class applauses. Troy looks at Gabriella in awe. They didn't know either of them could sing. They sit down and Troy would occasionally look over at Gabriella. He would look away when he finds himself looking at her. Ms. Darbus tried out all the pairs. At the end, she was surprised that Troy and Gabriella were good. Nathan was also good but his partner wasn't. The bell rang and first period end. Troy walked out to his locker quickly making sure no one was going to talk to him. Gabriella walked to hers and found Troy standing there with his locker open. She stopped and took a breath then walked to her locker and opens it.

Troy looks at her and smiles. She closes her locker and looks up at a smiling Troy. She was about to walk away when she felt someone pull her back. She turned to face Nathan. Troy had already left. She sighed. "Hey bro what's up?" "Nothing. Are you feeling okay? I mean you just sang in front of a class and I know how much you don't want people to find out about your singing ability." Gabriella giggled. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm glad no one has talked to me about it." Nathan nodded. "So you want me to walk you to your next class?" Gabriella shook her head. "Na. I'm all right. Thanks though Nate." He nodded and hugged her goodbye. She walked to her next class: Science. She sat down at a desk near the window and watched the p.e classes run. She was brought out of her thoughts when a pretty blonde girl approaches her. "Hey you're Gabriella right?" She looked up and nodded. "Hi I'm Sharpay Evans." She extends her hand. Gabriella shook it. "You have an amazing voice Gabriella." "Thanks." "Your welcome. My brother Ryan and I are the co-presidents of the drama club. We heard you singing in first period and were wondering if you wanted to join the club."

"Oh thanks Sharpay but I'm not really into singing." "Why not? You have an amazing voice and you can totally have a chance against me." "Against you?" Gabriella asked confuse. "Yeah I'm the Sharpay Evans. I have star in 11 musicals." "Wow. That's quite an accomplishment." "Why thank you. You're so nice." Gabriella smiled at her. "So will you join? We would love for you to." "Uh…can you give me time to think about it?" "Sure. No problem. I have to go now but talk to me if you have any questions." Gabriella nodded and Sharpay walked away. The rest of the day went smoothly for Gabriella. Se found Nathan at lunch and hangs out with him. Nathan decided to try out for the basketball team.

Last class of the day came and it was geometry. Gabriella's favorite subject and not to mention her best. She walked in and realized Troy and Chad was in the same class. Troy looked up and smiled at her. He motioned her to come sit next to them. She did. "Hey what's up Gabriella?" Chad asked. "Hey Chad. Nothing much." Chad nodded. Troy chuckled. "So how's East High treating you?" Troy asked. "It's good. The school is very nice and the students are great." Gabriella replied. "Good. I'm glad you like it here." Gabriella nodded. "So are you any good at this stuff?" Chad asked looking at the problems at the board.

"Um yeah I guess. Actually math is my best subject besides science." "Really?" Troy asked in surprise. "Yeah." "I'm usually am a sore loser at math and science." "Really? It's actually really easy if you just focus." Troy was going to say something but the teacher started the lesson. After school, Ms. Montez picked up Gabriella and Nathan. They got home and were relieved. The first day of school was very interesting. Troy got home and went straight up to his room. He lay on his bed. He couldn't believe Gabriella's voice and his when they sang together. Now he knew for certain he wasn't just crushing on her. He was falling for her.

AN: That's Chapter 5. Review. I'm skipping a week ahead in the next chapter. Also it's about Troy confronting himself if he should ask Gabriella out or not. Plus Gabriella meets Taylor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

A week has passed by since the Montezs have moved to Albuquerque. Troy had gotten closer to Gabriella and Nathan made the basketball team. Troy has denied liking Gabriella but deep down he know he does.

**After Basketball Practice**

Troy got home and went straight up to his room. He had a very long practice and was tired. He was drifting off to sleep when his phone rang. He picked it up and Chad was calling. He answered it.

"Hey Chad." "Hey dude what are you doing?" "Trying to catch some sleep until you woke me up." "Oh that's cool anyways I need you to come down to the school." "Chad I just left there a few minutes ago. You could at least tell me to stay." "Oh well can you just get down here?" "Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes." They hang up and Troy changes into a red Wildcat shirt and a pair of jeans.

He arrived at the school and there was no sign of Chad anywhere. He walked into the school and still no sign of Chad. Troy was getting annoyed that Chad told him to come to the school and he's not even here. Troy then stopped when he heard something. It sounded like someone singing. "I wonder who that can be?" Troy asked himself. He walked towards where the music was coming from. He stopped when he turned the corner getting closer to the music. "Wait a minute. I know that voice. Gabriella?" He thought to himself.

He walked towards the music room where Gabriella was sitting at the piano playing something. Troy listened to her voice.

"It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance? Can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?"

Troy then entered the room startling Gabriella. Gabriella turned around to find Troy standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Hey." Troy said looking into her eyes. "Hi Troy." Gabriella cracked a little smile. Troy walked closer. "So you play the piano?" Troy asked. "Yeah a little. I've been taking lessons since my father past away. It helps me relax after a long day at school." "Oh. The thing that relaxes me is basketball." Gabriella smiled at him. There was a moment of silence before Troy broke it.

"Um…what were you playing earlier?" "Oh it's nothing. Just a song I got from Kelsi." "The new composer?" "Yeah. She's very talented." "I see. Are you going to join the drama club then?" Gabriella told Troy about the whole thing with Sharpay and the drama club. Gabriella shrugged. "I'm still thinking about it. I don't know if I want to join." "Personally I think you won't fit in that club." Troy said startling Gabriella.

"Really? Why not?" Troy turned to her. Troy shrugged. "I just don't see you as a performer. I think you're a girl who just wants to be with friends and have fun. Not a girl who likes to be in the spotlight." Gabriella smiled at him not responding. "Troy you are too sweet." She said after a few minutes. "I'm just telling the truth." He looked into her eyes and could have sworn he was leaning towards her. He looked straight ahead breaking their eye contact.

"So what's the song called?" He asked looking at the music sheet. "I think it's called Can I Have This Dance." "Cool." "Yeah." Suddenly the music room door opened and in walked Kelsi. She looked at Troy and Gabriella who were sitting at the piano together. "Oh hi you guys." Kelsi said and walked over towards them. "Hi Kelsi." Gabriella responded. Troy just nods his head. "Kelsi you remember Troy from homeroom." Gabriella said standing up with Troy following her. "Of course. How can I forget?" Kelsi smiled at Troy and he smiled back.

"So um…I'm going to go find Chad now. I'll let you guys get to whatever you were going to do." He was about to leave when Gabriella grabbed his arm. He felt a spark when they touched. "Troy can you help Kelsi and me with something?" Gabriella asked. "Of course. What is it?" "Can you help sing the duet with Gabriella? I just need to see if this will work for the Spring Musical." Kelsi asked. "Uh…sure I guess." Troy responded.

Kelsi sat down at the piano and was going to begin playing but Troy's phone rang. "Oh excuse for a few minutes ladies." He took his phone and walked away. He answered. "Chad where the heck are you?" "Dude I'm in the gym. Where are you?" "I'm in the music room with Gabriella." "What he heck are you doing in there?" "Nothing." "Anyways can you get down to the gym please? I really need to talk to you." "Okay I'll be there." He hangs up and walks back to the music room.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go meet Chad in the gym. I'll see you guys later?" "Yeah sure Troy." Gabriella replied. Troy smiled and left towards the gym. A part of him was sad that he didn't get a chance to sing with Gabriella again but the other half was glad that Chad's interruptions came in at the right time. His head was filled with confused thoughts of Gabriella and the feelings he had for her. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself before entering the gym. When he entered, he saw Chad shooting free throws by himself.

"Hey Danforth!" Chad turned around to see Troy. "Finally you're here." Chad said dropping the ball. Troy chuckled. "What's up Chad?" "Well the team and I have been thinking about the game this next Friday." "And?" "And we were wondering if you want to ask the head cheerleader Ciara out after the game?" "What?" "We were just wondering. I mean you need a girlfriend Captain." "No I don't and I will not ask Ciara out!" Troy's voice got louder. "Why not? She's hot!" "No she isn't. I don't care if you pay me a million dollars to go out with her. I'm not doing it."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Troy sighed. "Listen Chad. If I need a girlfriend, you'll be the first one to know. Okay but right now I don't need a girlfriend." Chad nodded. Troy turned around to walk out but turned back to face Chad. "Besides I have my sights on someone else than Ciara." Chad smiled dumbly. "Who is it?" "I'm not telling you." "Oh come on Captain. You said you'd tell me." "No I said when I need a girlfriend I'll tell you." "What's the difference?" Troy just chuckled. "Anything else I can do for you Chad?" "Oh yeah. My dad is at work and can't pick me up. Can you drop me off by my house?" "Of course Chad. Come on." They headed out of the school and Chad kept bugging Troy about who the girl was but Troy kept telling him no.

**Later That Night**

Troy got ready for bed but he couldn't go to sleep. He was thinking if he should ask Gabriella out or not. He was now really confused. He finally convinced himself that he would ask her out tomorrow at school. He doesn't know when but he will. He went to sleep.

**Thursday Morning At School**

Troy walked onto the beautiful campus nervous than ever. He was so nervous about asking Gabriella out. He tried to hide his nervousness but didn't do so well. Chad saw this and was confused. He pulled Troy to the side. "Troy are you okay?" "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" "Um…I don't know. You shaking like you did at your first basketball game. What's up Captain?" "Okay I'm going to tell you this but I swear if you tell anyone I will hurt you."

"I swear I won't tell anybody." "I'm going to ask out the girl I like." "Oh that's great!" "Shh. Shh. Shut up Chad." "Sorry but seriously that's great Captain but why are you so nervous asking out a girl?" "Because I never felt like this towards a girl before." "Troy that's cheesy." Chad said laughing. Troy hit him in the back of the head and left. "Ow!" Chad yelled after him.

Troy went to his locker and there stood the beautiful brunette he was going to ask out. "Hey Troy." Gabriella said making Troy come back to reality. "He…hey." Troy opened his locker. He took out his science book. "Gabriella can I ask you something?" "Sure Troy. What's up?" "Uh…I…uh…"

**A****N: Ooh what is Troy going to ask her? Lol anyways Gabriella is actually going to meet Taylor in the next chapter. Sorry I have to leave you guys on a cliff hanger. Anyways review. Thanks for the reviews! Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I…uh…I" Troy was interrupted when Sharpay appeared. "Hi Gabriella." "Hi Sharpay." "So have you decided on joining the club?" "Actually Sharpay. I don't think that the drama club is for me. I really hate being in the spotlight." "Oh okay." "I hope we're still friends?" "Of course Gabi." Sharpay looked at Troy who had his eyes closed. "Hi Troy." "Hi." He reopened his eyes.

"Hey want to walk to class together?" Sharpay asked Gabriella. "Sure. Oh wait, Troy you were going to ask me something. What was it?" "Uh never mind. I'll ask you later." "Oh okay then. See you in class Troy." Troy smiled and she walked away with Sharpay. When they turned the corner and disappeared, troy turned around and hit his head against his locker.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Troy mumbled to himself. Nathan approached him. "Hey Troy." Troy jumped. "Nathan. What's up?" "Why were you hitting your head against your locker and calling yourself stupid?" "Nathan asked. "Oh cause I am." He said tom himself but in his head.

"Nothing." "Oh okay then. Listen I just bumped into your dad and he said practice was canceled. He had to go to some appointment after school and that he'll see you at home." "Oh thanks Nathan."

Troy was about to walk away when Nathan called him. "Hey Troy." Troy turned around. "Yeah?" "Are you ever going to ask out my sister?" "What?" Troy felt himself blush. "Come on Troy. I know you like her." "I do not." Troy said trying to defend himself but wasn't doing so well.

"Yeah you do. I'm her brother. As weird as this may sound, I can tell when someone's crushing on my little sister. Besides you hang out with her more than I do." "I…" Troy decided to not finish that statement cause he knew it was true.

"So what's got you so scare of asking her out? Is it me?" "God no. You're the least thing I have to worry about." Nathan looked at Troy weirdly. "I didn't mean it in a bad way Nate." "Right. So what's got you so scare?" Troy took a breath. He couldn't believe he was telling his crush's brother about his feelings.

"It's just I'm afraid she's not going to feel the same way about me." "Oh is that it?" Nathan said laughing. This time Troy looked at Nathan weirdly. "What do you mean is that it? I was scared half to death just trying to ask her out earlier?"

"Troy…you never know unless you ask her. You need to do it in a private place. You know without all the students and teachers listening through walls. Not to mention me. Some place that'll be just you two. No one else." Troy started to think. He stopped when he couldn't think anymore. "Where on earth am I going to find a place like that?" Troy asked Nathan.

He shrugged. "I don't know but you better find one." Nathan was going to walk off but turned to face Troy. "And by the way, I know for sure that Gabriella feels the same way about you." He smiled and walked off. Troy finds himself smiling like an idiot. The bell rang and he ran to class.

**At Lunch**

Through out the day, Troy had been trying to think of a place where he could ask Gabriella out. He suddenly remembered the rooftop garden where the science club uses to use. It was abandoned now but Troy uses it to get away from all the drama and basketball stuff. He thought that was a perfect place to ask her.

As soon as the bell rang ending 6th block, he ran out of the classroom and towards his locker. He knew that she was going to be at hers and that will be where he's going to ask her if they can talk. He stopped running when he got closer to his locker. Gabriela was already there.

"Hey Troy." She said greeting him with one of her sweet smiles. "Hey." He said smiling back. She was going to walk off when he grabbed her hand. She turned around to face him. He realized what he was doing and let go of her hand. "Um…can we talk?" he asked nervously. "Sure Troy." "Not here. Somewhere private." "Okay where?" "Follow me." They walked towards a steel door.

Troy opened it and let her go first. Chad saw this and was wondering what Troy was doing. The door close and they walked up the stairs towards the rooftop garden. They sat at the bench. They sat in silence till Gabriella broke it. "What did you want to talk to me about Troy?" Troy took a breath. "There is no easy way for me to do this so I'm just going to do it."

Gabriella was confused about what Troy was talking about. She didn't know that she was just about to be asked the most important question of her life. "Gabriella?" "Yeah Troy." "Would you like to go out on a date or something?" He asked somehow confidently. She looked at him shocked. She never expected this.

**AN: What is Gabi going to say? Yes, no, maybe so? Lol. Find out in next chapter. Review! Sorry about short chapter. Won't update until a couple of days. I've got high school and homework to worry about. Damn school! JK LMAO**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gabriella looked at him shocked for a few minutes. There was dead silence. Troy was starting to get worried. He thought she was going to say no. he got up to leave but then someone pulled him back.

"Troy?" She asked. "Yeah?" "The answer is yes." "What?" He asked shocked but happy. "I'll love to go out with you." "Yes! You know I almost thought you were going to say no.," he said at a sigh of relief. "Troy?" "Yeah?" "Out of all the girls, why me?" He was shocked. He never expected that question.

"What do you mean?" He asked confuse. "Troy you are the superstar. Every guy on campus wants to be you. Every girl wants you. Why did you chose me to go out with instead of another girl?" He looked into her eyes and knew she was serious. He finally answered.

"I never felt like this for any other girl. You're different from them in a good way. You show who you really are. You don't care what others think. You can accomplish everything and anything you want if you just believe. And I like that. In fact I like you a lot. I have since the first day I laid me eyes on you. Not to mention your angle like voice got me too. You're a smart, talented, and beautiful girl Gabriella Montez." Troy said looking at her and smiling.

She smiled at him. She walked closer to him. She kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. "Thank you Troy." "For what?" "For making another one of me dreams come true." He smiled at her. Then his stomach growled ruining the moment. Gabriella giggled. "You hungry Wildcat?" "Yeah a little. Wait what did you just call me?" "Wildcat. I hope you like it cause it's your new nickname." "We're going out our first date and you already got nicknames for me?" "You bet." He chuckled.

"I love that nickname. It fits me." "Yeah it does. Now do you want to stay up here and talk all lunch or do you want to got get some food?" "I would rather stay up here with you but my stomach begs to differ." "Yeah mine too." "Ladies first." He said letting her go down the stairs first. He followed closely behind. They gang was standing at their lockers wondering where their friends went. They walked towards them and overheard Chad making up a plan.

"Okay first, Zeke go check the locker room and gym. Jason check the cafeteria again. Kelsi and Taylor check Darbus's room and the music hall." Troy and Gabriella looked at each other laughing quietly. Nathan approached them confused at what they were laughing at. "What are you guys laughing at?" Nathan asked. "Chad thinks we've gone missing. He sending everyone to a specific area to try and find us." Gabriella replied. "Oh. I guess that is funny the fact that you guys are behind him." Nathan said laughing a little.

They both nodded. "Hey how's your day been bro?" Gabriella asked hugging him. "Oh it's been okay. How bout yours sis?" "Troy just made it the best day of my life." She said smiling at him. Nathan caught what she meant. "Finally had the nerve to ask her huh?" Nathan asked smiling. Troy nodded. Chad turned when he finished giving out orders to find Gabriella, Troy, and Nathan talking to each other.

"Hey! Guys I found them!" Chad shouted to their friends. They all walked towards them. Chad put a finger up in their face. "Where have you guys been? We were looking for you every where!" Chad shouted at them. "Chad cool down. Besides we were standing behind you this whole time." Troy said. "Oh you could at least told me that." Chad said. His stomach growl. "Chad didn't get his lunch I see." Troy said laughing along with the others. Chad shook his head and left towards the cafeteria.

Troy walked with Gabriella as they entered the cafeteria. Suddenly Nathan's protective side kicked in. He totally forgot something. He pulled out his phone and text Troy. Troy and Gabriella were eating and talking when Troy's phone vibrate. He looked at it.

New Text From Nathan Montez it read.

Troy read it.

**Nathan: I need to talk to you about Gabriella and you going out.**

**Troy: Okay…when?**

**Nathan: After school at practice. **

**Troy: Okay I guess but what about us going out?**

**Nathan: I need to go over some ground rules with you.**

**Troy: Ground rules?**

**Nathan: You'll find out later. Be good to my sis. Peace!**

Troy looked at his phone confused. "What ground rules?" He asked himself in his head. "Who was that Troy?" Gabriella asked eating a grape. "Oh just my dad. Um…what we're we talking about?" "Where to go on our first date." "Oh yeah. I've got it set already." "Really?" "Yeah. I'm very organized you know?" "No you're not Troy. I have seen your room." Troy chuckled. "Yeah you're right." The bell rang ending lunch. Troy extended his hand for her to take. She took it gladly and walked out of the cafeteria together. They had their class next with each other and sat close so they both can talk.

**AN: Ooh what ground rules do Troy have to learn from Nathan? Find out in the next chapter! I think I'm just going to have Taylor as a friend already to Gabi. Yeah that's what I'm going to do. Well review. Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Troy walked into the gym nervously. He was nervous about Nathan's ground rules. Usually he is afraid of the girl's father but not this time. He cautiously walked towards the team that were practicing. Chad saw that the captain was uneasy. He walked over to Troy. "Hey buddy." Chad said shooting the ball into the hoop. Troy turned to him. "What's sup pal?" Troy responded trying to sound casual.

"Nothing. Are you all right? You seem disturbed." "I'm fine. I'm not disturbed." Chad did not believe him. Chad nodded his head in agreement. "Ball!" He called across the court. One of the teammates threw the ball at him. He took it and threw it to Troy. He caught it. "What are you doing?" Troy asked confused on what Chad was trying to do.

"Shoot." Chad said simply. Chad knew that Troy usually misses if he's wondering about something. Troy took the ball and shoots it. It bounced of the rim and hit the floor with a bounce. "Nice shot Captain." Nathan said coming from behind Troy. Troy turned around to face him. "Thanks I guess." Troy replied. Nathan smiled. Coach Bolton walked into the gym and got the team running for their warm ups. Then they played skins against shirts in a practice game.

After practice Troy got dressed and took his stuff to his car. Nathan appeared form behind him. "Forgetting something Bolton." Nathan said causing Troy to turned to face him. "No actually." Troy replied. "Let's have that talk." "Okay." They both walked to the music room. "Why are we in here?" Troy asked. "This is where I come to let my troubles and problems go." Nathan replied sitting at the piano. "Really?" "Yeah. Don't even make fun." "I won't and I won't tell anyone." "Good. Now sit cause we've got to talk." Troy gulped and sat down.

"Okay I'm just going skip straight to the point. I have 3 major rules you have to follow if you're going to go out with my sister." Troy nodded telling him to go on. "First rule: I need to know where you guys are going, when you're leaving, when you're coming back, and I need your phone on vibrate while on the date. Second rule: You are not to rush my sister into something she's not ready for and you are to do what she says no matter what. Third rule: If you hurt her in any way, I promise you you'll not look the same as you did when you first went out with her." Troy gulped at the last rule.

"Do you understand those rules?" "Yeah I did." "Good you follow those rules and you'll be fine." Troy nodded. "All right that's all you need to know buddy. You know how to contact me if you have any trouble with those rules." Nathan said slapping Troy on the back. Troy nodded again. They left the school. Troy got home and took a shower. Then he decided to get some stuff ready for the date. He made a few calls and got everything set.

He arrived at the school the next morning to find everyone all hunched over some paper on the front door of Ms. Darbus's room. He made his way through the crowd to find Chad reading the paper. "Chad what's up?" He asked as he reached him. "Dude you cannot believe this. Darbus is making all of her drama classes participate in the end of the year musical. I can't believe this. She can't do that. Can she?" He asked Troy. Troy shrugged. He found Gabriella at her locker through the crowd. He ran out of the crowd and went up to her. "Hey Gabriella." He said as he approached her. "Hey Troy. What's up?" She replied back with her sweet smile.

"Nothing. Did you hear Darbus is making us participate in the end of the year musical?" "Oh yeah I read the paper earlier. But to tell you the truth I'm actually excited for this." "Really?" He asked raising his eyebrows at her. She nodded. "Well in that case I think I'm actually getting excited for this musical." Gabriella giggled. "Well you better cause we got practice for the next few weeks instead of just sitting in class." I stopped smiling. "Wait are you serious?" She nodded and walked away. I snapped out of my thinking and ran up to her. "Hey Gabi wait up."

She turned to me. "What did you just call me?" "Gabi. I hope you like it cause it's your new nickname." Troy said imitating what she said yesterday. "Very funny Bolton." Troy chuckled. Troy put an arm around her shoulder while she wrapped an arm around his waist and they walked to class together.

**AN: Well that's the short chapter. I was unsure of the rules but oh well. Anyways review. Troyella goes on their first date in the next chapter. Where would they go? What would happen? Find out in Chapter 10!!**


	10. Chapter 10 First Date

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Troy went home after school and went straight to his closet. Tonight was his first date with Gabriella and he wanted to look good. So he searched his closet for some nice clothes. He finally found a good set of clothes that looked good on him and matched. He wore a matching black suit and a black button shirt and a pair of black pants.

Gabriella was in her room putting on dresses for Taylor to see which looked good on her. She came out with a dress on. "Nope. Not you." Taylor said. Gabriella went back in and came back out. "Try again. Come Gabriella this is Troy Bolton we're talking about. You can do better." Gabriella went back in and came out in an amazing dress. Taylor sat up. "Perfect! You look hot Gabriella!" "Really? You don't think it's too much?" She asked looking at herself in the mirror. "I'm positive. Troy is going to love you in this dress!" "Okay if you say so."

"Good now make up time." "Geez you sound like Sharpay right now." Taylor ignored her comment and went to go get her make up. Gabriella went back and put her dresses away then Taylor did her hair and make up. Troy went down stairs where his parents were. He couldn't find his black shoes anywhere.

"Mom have you seen my shoes?" Troy asked searching through some closets down stairs. His mom came through the kitchen door. "Yeah there in the laundry room. I just polish them to make them shine for your date tonight." Mrs. Bolton said. Troy came out of the closet and stopped when he saw his mom's jaw drop. "Mom what's wrong?" "You never looked better for a date."

"Geez mom by the way you looked at me I thought I wasn't matching." "Oh my little boy is growing up." "Mom I'm not little anymore. I'm 16." "Of course I know how old you are. Now go upstairs and get your shoes on or you'll be late to your date." "Oh crap it's almost time. Thanks mom." Troy ran upstairs and got his shoes on. He then raced down stairs and grabbed the picnic basket his mom made for their date and got in the car and drove to Gabriella's.

He arrived and walked to the door nervous as ever. He knocked and Nathan opened it. "Oh hey Troy." "Hey Nathan. Is Gabriella ready?" "She's upstairs with Taylor. She's giving Gabriella her final touches to her attire." Troy smiled. "Come on in man." They both enter the house. "So Troy where's the place?" Nathan asked stopping at the stairs. "River court." "You mean the river courts at the park?" "Yeah. Not too far right?" "No not at all. Perfect actually." Troy smiled.

"Come on I'll show you to my sister." Nathan said leading Troy up the stairs. Nathan stopped at a door and knocked. "Gabs Troy's here. We're coming in." "Wait hold on." Gabriella yelled. "Okay come in!" Taylor yelled after a few minutes. The guys enter and Troy's mouth dropped. Gabriella was in a blue dress with her hair down. She was drop dead beautiful.

"Troy you can close your mouth now." Taylor said making him snap out of his daze. Troy walked over to Gabriella and kissed her on the cheek. "You look beautiful." He said. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Troy smiled. They were in their own little moment forgetting that Nathan and Taylor were there. They looked into each other eyes and were in peace. Then Nathan cleared his throat making them separate. They both walked downstairs. Ms. Montez came out of the kitchen to find everyone downstairs.

"Oh Gabi you look beautiful." Ms. Montez said hugging her daughter. "Oh you Troy you look so handsome." Ms. Montez said after hugging Gabriella. "Thank you Ms. Montez." Troy replied. After a few minutes of talking, Troy took Gabriella's hand making her loose attention. "We should probably go." Troy whispered to her. "Oh right." She said goodbye to her mom and they walked to the doors. "Hey Troy take good care of her alright?" Nathan said. "Sure thing." Troy replied.

"Alright now you two go have a good night." Ms. Montez said. "We will. Goodbye." They walk out of the door and into Troy's car. They drove for a short time and stop at the river courts. "Troy why are we stopping?" Gabriella asked confuse. "We're here." Troy replied. He stepped out and open Gabriella's door and they walked to a place near the river. There was a blanket set out and Troy took out the food that his mom made. They sat and talked all night. They laughed and they felt like they knew each other for years.

They stopped talking and looked up at the stars. There was silence. "Gabi?" Troy asked. "Yeah?" She said. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Troy said looking at her. Gabriella looked back at Troy. "I'd love to." Troy smiled the biggest smile ever. He leaned in to kiss her. She leaned in too. They were minutes away until Troy's phone rang. He groaned. He picked it up. "What?" He asked kind of mad. "Troy thank god you answered!" It was Chad. "What do you want Chad?" "Dude I've been thinking. Since you're going out with Gabriella, I should ask Taylor out."

"Okay so?" "So I need your help. I don't know how to ask out a girl." Troy sighed. "Chad I'll talk to you later man." "But wait…" Troy shut his phone. He looked over to Gabriella. "So what did Chad want?" She asked. "He's going to ask Taylor out." "What? Are you serious?" "Yeah he sounded serious." "Wow." "I know." They look at each other in quiet. "We should go. You're brother's going to kill me if I don't take you home in time." Gabriella giggled and nodded. They walked hand in hand towards Troy's car and they left.

**AN: There's the date. Damn Chad! Lmao. Okay the first date wasn't my best work but their first kiss will. Next chapter Troy and Gabriella try to help Chad ask Taylor out. What will happen? Review! Sorry for the mix up. i uploaded the wrong chapter 10.**


	11. Chapter 11 A Fun Free Period

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Troy and Gabriella walked onto the campus of East High hand in hand. Troy had picked up Gabriella and Nathan for school. Ms. Montez had to leave for work early. Nathan had walked ahead not wanting to bother the couple and Troy and Gabriella would occasionally just laugh and talk the rest of the way to their lockers. Along their peaceful walk, the students of East High were surprised to see them holding hands. The supple ignored the comments and just walked along. Sharpay saw them and ran up to them.

"Oh My God!" She squealed. "Oh no." Troy said. Sharpay ran towards them and embrace them both in a hug. She jumped up and down after the hug. "I can't believe it! Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Montez and Bolton. Troy and Gabriella." She said rather quickly. "Huh! Troyella! Oh My God that sounds so cute and you two look so cute." She screamed so the entire school could hear her. Gabriella smiled at her friend's silliness.

Troy just looked embarrassed. He shook his head. Zeke came up to them. "Hey Shar you might want to calm down okay. It's just Troy and Gabi." Zeke said trying to stop her from jumping. After a few minutes she stopped jumping and calmed down. She then took a breath and looked at Gabriella whose hand was still holding on to Troy's. "So how did he ask you?" Sharpay asked. "Sharpay this is not the place to tell you right now. I'll call you later and tell you." Gabriella responded and went to her locker letting go of Troy's hand. Troy followed her.

"Oh come on Gabi! I can't wait till later." Sharpay wined. "Yes you can Shar." Gabriella said. She opened her locker. She put up a picture of her and Troy that they took on their first date the other night and put it in her locker. Troy smiled at the picture. He hugged her from behind snaking his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek. She smiled and leaned back into his embrace and smiled at the picture. Their hands intertwine. Sharpay and Zeke smiled at the scene in front of them. They smile at each other.

Then Chad ran up to Troy breaking the Troyella moment. "Hey Troy! Are you going to help me or what?" He asked. Sharpay groaned at how stupid Chad can be. Troy broke from the hug and looked at Chad. "Chad you have perfect timing you know that." Troy said sarcastically. Chad confused just shrugged it off. "So come on Troy you got to help me. I'm helpless with girls." Chad whined. Gabriella giggled at him. Troy got an idea. "Hey?" He turned to face Gabriella. She looked at him confuse. "What?" "You're Taylor's best friend. Maybe you can help us?"

Gabriella thought about it. She did want Taylor to be happy. Who knows maybe Chad would make her laugh every once in a while. She nodded. "Okay I'll help Chad get with Taylor. But if he's as clueless as he looks, I might not be much of a help." She said looking at Chad who suddenly had a basketball in his hand and was talking to it. Troy turned to face him. He laughed at his friend. He shook his head in embarrassment again.

Nathan walked towards the gang and saw Chad talking to a basketball. He looked at his friend queerly. He walked over to Gabriella and Troy. "What's with him?" He asked them. They all shrugged. Then they all walked away leaving Chad behind talking to a basketball. Chad realized his friends just ditched him. He ran after them. "Hey you guys hold up!" Chad yelled still holding onto his ball.

Free period came around. The gang met up at Troy and Gabriella's lockers. Chad pulled Troy away from the group. "Hey there's Taylor. Got a plan captain?" Troy looked at Taylor. He thought to himself.

**Troy's POV**

Well this is free period. And coach did want us for an extra practice. And the girls don't' have any thing to do. I've got it!

He went back to the group. "Hey girls do you want to watch us practice?" Troy asked approaching them. "Eww in that smelly gym? No way!" Sharpay exclaimed. The girls giggled. "Hey it's not that smelly!" Jason said. "Please Jason save your comments for Darbus." Sharpay replied. "Hey come on now girls. You get to see us in our gym apparel." Troy said smiling. "Ooh we get to see you in baggy shorts and jerseys." Taylor said sarcastically excited. "Hey who said we wear jerseys." Chad interrupted. "Eww Chad!" Taylor replied.

"Hey come on you guys. Besides you don't have anything else to do." Troy said. "That's true." Gabriella said agreeing with Troy. "Oh just because he's your boyfriend doesn't mean you have to agree with him Gabi." Kelsi replied. "Yeah Gabi." Taylor said agreeing with Kelsi. "Hey she's not taking sides. She's just agreeing with the true fact." Troy said trying to defend her. "Who look who's all defending his girl?" Sharpay said smiling. Troy shot her a glare. "Do you guys want to come or not?" Zeke asked getting annoy with the question game. "I'll go." Gabriella said. "I guess I'll go too." Sharpay answered.

"Sorry I'll love to go but I have to write songs for Darbus's new musical." Kelsi replied. They all nodded then turned their attention to Taylor. "Alright I'll go." She gave in. they all said goodbye to Kelsi and left towards the gym. The boys enter the locker and changed. The girls walked to the bleachers and sat down waiting for the boys. Coach Bolton came out of the locker room and spotted Gabriella. "Hey Gabriella!" He waved to her. She wave back. "Hi Coach Bolton!" He smiled at her and called for the boys to come out. They did. They were dressed in shorts and short sleeve shirts.

"Alright boys we have some girls here in the gym today to watch us practice. Don't let them distract you. Especially you Troy." Coach Bolton said. The rest of the team laughed. "Ha, ha funny." Troy replied. "Alright let's play shirts versus skins. Starters skins. Secondary shirts. Let's go team!" The boys took their shirts off. Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, and some others were the starters so they took off their shirts. To the girls' surprise, the guys all had tone bodies with six packs. Troy smiled at Gabi and she smiled back.

Through the game, the girls cheered them on. "Go Wildcats!" Gabriella yelled. Then Troy made a 3 pointer. Coach Bolton was impressed at how Gabriella got Troy fired up. "At a boy Troy!" Coach yelled. Troy smiled at Gabi while running back on defense. She giggled and smiled back. Coach Bolton ended the game a few minutes later. The girls walked on to the court and Taylor and Sharpay walked over to where Zeke and Chad were. Gabriella walked to where Troy was. "Great practice Wildcat." Gabriella said. "Oh why thank you." He hugged her all sweaty. "Eww Troy you're all sweaty." She said trying to get out of the hug.

Troy let her go. "Sorry babe." She smiled at the word 'babe'. She then thought of something. She turned her head towards the girls. "Hey girls! You up for a game with the boys?" They all smiled and nodded. The boys all look at each other confused. "You're kidding right?" Troy asked Gabriella. "Nope. What you scare Bolton?" She grabbed a ball and dribbled it. "Oh you're on Montez." The boys agreed. They started to play. Chad took the ball from Taylor and threw it at Troy. Gabriella who was blocking him took the ball away from him. Troy was surprised when she took the ball from his hands.

Troy ran after her and grabbed her from behind. She dropped the ball and it went under Troy's foot. He slipped on the ball causing both him and Gabriella to fall. She landed on top of him. She giggled. He looked at her in the eyes. "Hey." "Hey." They were about to kiss when Chad again had to ruin the moment. "Oh come on love birds." Chad yelled. They got up and walked towards the rest. The rest of the team was watching from the side. Coach Bolton was as well. "Alright boys enough fun for today. Get in the showers." Coach Bolton said. Everyone nodded. The boys all help pick up the balls and put them away.

Gabriella whispered to Taylor. "Hey you should get with Chad." "What no way." "Yes way. You guys will look so cute together." "No way Gabi." Oh come on Tay. Give him a chance." Taylor thought about it for a minute. "I'll think about it." "Okay." Before the girls left the gym Gabriella turned to back. "Hey 14!" Troy turned around when his number was called. He smiled at her. "Call me!" Gabriella yelled at him. He smiled the biggest smile ever. One of the team members shouted out. "Man I've got to change my jersey number." The whole gym burst into laughter. The girls walked out.

**AN: Okay that was long. Anyways what do you guys think? Will Taylor ever consider going out with Chad? I think the Troyella moments were cute. If you watched One Tree Hill recently you can tell I used the ending moment from the show. LOL. Well Review! Thanks. I'm going to need at least something close to 50 reviews for the next chapter. Bye for now! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gabriella was sitting in her bed reading one of her favorite books when her phone rang. She looked over to her bed stand and grabbed her phone. She looked at it. She smiled and answered it.

"Hey," Gabriella responded.

"Hey beautiful," came Troy's voice.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked after giggling at Troy.

"Nothing much. Just got home from hanging with the guys. So what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just reading one of my favorite books."

"Oh did I bother you? Cause if I did I can call you later."

"No I was just about to finish and I read it like a dozen times so it really doesn't matter."

"Oh okay. Well how was your day?"

"Well it was pretty good come to think of it. The basketball game was fun."

"Yeah it was. We should do it more often," Troy chuckled.

"Yeah so how was your day?"

"It was good. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Uh sure I guess," Gabriella said curiously.

"Okay. Nathan told me that your parents have a song for them and he also said that it's like a family tradition."

"Yeah so?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we should pick our song."

"Troy that's for when we truly fall in love with the one we know we're going to be with for the rest of our lives."

"Yeah I know and I found that girl. So what do you say?"

"What are you saying? Do you love me?" Gabriella asked smiling.

"Uh…uh…no…I mean…yes…uh maybe," Troy stuttered. Gabriella laughed at his stuttering.

"It's okay Troy. You don't have to tell me now. But if you want to pick out a song I guess we can."

"Oh well I just want to make sure you want to."

"Troy I'm not the one you should be worrying about."

"What?"

"Remember my big protective brother?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot for a second there. Well I'll talk to him but I just want to make sure if you were okay with it?"

"Yeah I think it'll be fun. How about tomorrow after school?" Gabriella asked.

"Okay. Uh hey I have to go my dad's calling me to dinner. I'll call you later to say goodnight ok?"

"Okay. Bye Troy."

"Bye Gabi." They hang up. Gabriella holds her phone to her heart and smiles. Nathan was getting a little mad as he overheard the conversation between Troy and Gabriella. He was definitely going to have a talk with Gabriella and Troy tomorrow after school.

**Tomorrow after school**

Troy and Gabriella arrives at the Montezs house. Ms. Montez had to go to a job meeting leaving Gabriella and Nathan alone. Nathan as usual has his earphones in and watching TV. He was too much into his music and didn't notice Gabriella and Troy enter the house.

Gabriella sneaked up behind him and jumps on him. Nathan jumped up from the couch as Gabriella broke down in laughter. Troy try to hide his but wasn't doing so well. Nathan turns around and glared at Gabriella. Gabriella stops laughing and looks at Nathan.

"Aw come on Nate you got to admit that was funny," Gabriella said.

"No it wasn't. What are you guys doing here anyways?" Nathan asked when he knew well why they were doing here.

"Just hanging out. We're going to be in my room if you need us," Gabriella said as she pulls Troy up the stairs.

"Troy!" Nathan says making them stop.

"Sure," Troy said, "I'll be up in a minute."

Gabriella nods her head as Troy steps up to Nathan.

"What's up Nate?"

"Listen. I know why you guys are here. I overheard your little conversation yesterday."

"What?"

"Troy, you and Gabriella are going to choose a song for you guys. You know how crazy that is?"

"Nate it's just a song for us. It's no big deal."

"It might not be a big deal out there but it is in this house. My parents got their song when they knew they were going to be with each other forever. And they got that song after 2 years of being together through it all no matter what. You and Gabi have only been together for 7 months. There's no way you guys love each other like my parents did."

"Nate-"

"No. Okay I don't want to see my little sister get hurt because you can't commit to a meaningful relationship."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean cause I can't commit to a meaningful relationship? I can commit."

"Yeah to basketball but not a real relationship." Troy shakes his head getting a little angry.

"Troy I know you. I've seen guys like you. You're a jock. You're the most popular guy in the entire school district. I know you will break up with her after you realize that basketball is your life. I don't want her left behind."

"Look Nate I know you're trying to be a caring brother but you don't exactly know me so why don't you just back off."

"No I'm not going to back off. Gabriella is my flesh and blood. I am not going to let her make some stupid mistake."

"Stupid mistake?" Gabriella asked. Troy and Nathan turn their attention towards her.

"Gabi-" Nathan said.

"No. You think me going out with Troy is a mistake?"

"Gabi you know what I mean."

"No I don't and I will like to know what you mean."

"Gabi. Not now."

"Why not? Anything you can say to me, you can say in front of Troy too."

"Gabriella Anne Montez! Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"Will you stop it! Stop trying to be dad! Okay why can't you for once be a brother?" Gabriella yelled running upstairs crying. There was a loud bang signaling Gabriella shut her door. Troy was about to go upstairs when Nathan grabbed him.

"I'll talk to her. You should go." Troy hesitated but agreed and left. Nathan walked upstairs and knocked at Gabriella's door.

"Gabi?"

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Gabi please can we talk?" there was no response so Nathan stepped inside. She was curled up on her bed with tearstains on her pillow and clinging on to a teddy bear. Nathan almost broke when he saw that teddy bear. He recognized it. His father gave it to her before his tragic accident.

**AN: Okay I didn't want to rewrite the entire story so I rewrote just this chapter. Hope you like it. R&R.**


	13. Chapter 13 Apology

Chapter 13

Nathan slowly walked over to where she was.

"Gabi?" Nathan asked as he sat on the edge of her bed. She didn't respond. Nathan can tell she's been crying.

"Gabriella I'm sorry for what happened out there. I really am," Nathan said. She sat up on her bed still holding on to her bear.

"Do you like Troy?" she asked. Nathan thought about what she meant by that.

"Of course I like him. He's a great guy," Nathan responded.

"But you said that he was going to be a regret in the future."

"I know and I didn't mean that."

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that Troy is going to leave me for his career?"

Nathan looked at his younger sister.

"The truth is I don't really know. Maybe, maybe not. All I know is that you and Troy have something that really means a lot to the both of you and you got to enjoy while you can because someday it may be taken from you and you're going to regret it."

Gabriella looks down at her bear and remembers the time when her father gave it to her.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella was sitting in her room when her dad knocked on the door. _

"_Who is it?" Gabriella asked. _

"_It's me Daddy," Mr. Montez responded. _

"_Oh hey daddy." _

"_Hey can I come in?" _

"_Sure you can always come in." Mr. Montez walks over to the bed with a box in his hands. _

"_What's in the box dad?" _

"_Well I feel bad for missing your 16__th__ birthday so I thought I buy you something." _

"_Aw daddy you didn't have to." _

"_I wanted to give you something special." He takes a teddy bear out of the box and handed it to Gabriella. _

"_You bought me a teddy bear?" _

"_Well I wanted you to have something to remember me of." _

"_Dad I will never forget you in my entire life." Mr. Montez smiled at his little girl. _

"_Thank you daddy I love it!" Gabriella said hugging him. _

"_You're welcome dear. I'm glad you like it," Mr. Montez said returning the hug._

"_Go to sleep okay," Mr. Montez said kissing Gabriella on the top of her head._

"_Okay. I love you dad." _

"_I love you too. More than you know." _

_**End of Flashback**_

Nathan looks at her while a tear roll down her cheek. He quickly wipes it away.

"Hey chin up. I'll apologize to Troy okay?" Nathan asked.

"Okay. Thank you Nate."

"You're welcome," Nathan said and hugged her tightly. After patching things up with Gabriella Nathan left her room and went downstairs. As he reached the last step, his mother came in through the door.

"Hey Nathan," Mrs. Montez said taking off her coat.

"Hey mom," Nathan said walking to her. Mrs. Montez turns around to face Nathan.

"What's wrong honey?"

"I love you mom. I just wanted you to know that."

"Oh well I love you too honey." Nathan hugs her tightly. Mrs. Montez was a little startled to see Nathan actually behave like this. But she wasn't going to complain. After that Nathan went to his room.

He fell on his bed as he took out his cell phone. He searched for Troy's number. After finding it. He finding it, he pressed the send key. He waited for Troy to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy, it's me Nathan."

"Oh hi. How's Gabriella?"

"She's doing fine. Listen man, I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you or Gabriella. It just kind of came out."

"Oh no it's okay. I get it from your point of view. You're the older brother. You're just being protective. But you might want to turn it down cause she is at that age when she can make her own decisions."

"Yeah I know. Thanks for understanding."

"No problem."

"Well I'm going to go. Again sorry."

"No need to apologize. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Nathan closed his phone and went to go check up on Gabriella. He saw that she was soundly asleep. Mrs. Montez appeared at his side.

"Hey," Mrs. Montez said coming up from behind him.

"Hey," he responded. They both look at Gabriella asleep.

"So mom I was thinking. Maybe we can get together with the Boltons and go on a picnic or something."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You're willing to spend time with other people than just me and Gabi?"

"Yeah mom. So how about it?"

"Okay. I'll call the Boltons."

"Cool. I'm going to go to bed. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." Nathan leaves and Mrs. Montez stares at Gabriella before closing the door.

**AN: Okay there's chapter 13. Thanks for all the reviews. Love you all!**


End file.
